A Tale of a Princess?
by ILFL
Summary: After getting amnesia, a young elf of royal blood named Linwë has to move away from her life and race to live in Mirkwood as a human! But not before being betrothed to marry Legolas Greenleaf. She knows nothing of her past or future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas (Oh, but how I wish I did), Middle Earth, Gondor, Mirkwood, or any of that other stuff that you can find in J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy. Also, thank you for even looking at this. If you read it, may the leaves of your life tree never turn brown.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Prologue: About 900 years or so ago, in Mirkwood, there was a beautiful elf- baby born of royal blood. Her name was Linwë, Linwë Míriel. Her father, Findülfin and mother, Tamuríl, loved her more than any other thing in all Middle Earth. But as Linwë got older, they realized that if she knew that she had even a drop of royal blood in her veins, it would get to her head. They decided not to tell her, she was only 30 years old, and would not remember anything about it anyway.  
Later, when Linwë was about 52 she started making friends, some were human, some were elves. Her two friends that were human had lived previously in Rohan, but had moved to Mirkwood in search of new experiences. They were brothers, twins in fact, named Natwän and Nathín, respectively. They were Linwë's closest friends. She seemed to blend in with the humans more then she blended in with the elves! She spent so much time with her human friends that her elf friends left her. The only problem with this would-be friendship, was Linwë thought she was superior to them because she was an elf. But Natwän and Nathín were such good friends that they didn't mind...for a while.  
One day, while Linwë was playing with her friends, they dared her to play a game called "nor". In Common Tongue that simply means "run" You play by running as fast (or as slow) as your legs will allow. Sometimes it's a dangerous game, but with young children of 2 and 52, it could do no harm. To win, all you had to do was get to a marked point first. Very simple, the only problem was that Linwë, being and elf, could run much faster that the boys. She ran so far ahead that when she turned her head to look at her friends far behind her, she ran right into a tree. With force that can only be conjured by an elf, she was seriously hurt.  
Immediately, elf-help was summoned. Linwë was very badly injured, and it was thought frequently that she might die. This was too much for her parents, they decided that if Linwë ever recovered from this they would move far away. Maybe to Rivendell, no, that was too close...and elves lived there. Linwë could never know that she was an elf. Well, I'm sure they would have to tell her sometime. Sometime they would tell her all they had kept. Then she would know about being royalty, then she would know about being an elf. So Findülfin and Tamuríl decided to move to Gondor. It was far away, no one would know her there, and they would be able to start anew. The only problem was keeping Linwë from figuring out about her elvish heritage.  
Together they looked for a way to hide all of their identities until the time was right.While Linwë was being looked after by healers, her parents looked almost in every square mile of Mirkwood, until they found something that was perfect. They found a potion called the Potion of Concealment. All they had to do was put some of all of their ears and Linwë would never know. To take it off they needed a counter-potion. They bought both potions and went back to their home.  
Four years later Linwë had awoken from her long slumber that many though none could awaken from. She had the Potion of Concealment of her ears, but she didn't know that. In fact, she did not know anything of her heritage. As far as she knew, she was a perfectly normal human, about 3 years old. She was not tought elvish, but the Common Tongue as her first lauguage. For she, after being hit so hard had gotten amnesia, which was exactly what her parents wanted. For Linwë, her life really had started anew. She just didn't know it.  
Meanwhile, a prince had been betrothed to marry Linwë Míriel. This prince was named Legolas Greenleaf. Athough many people came to this ceremony, none were required except Findülfin, Thranduil, and Legolas himself.  
As soon as it was over, Findülfin got home as fast as he could to tell his wife. They decided that they would still move to Gondor, but arrange a meeting for Linwë and Legolas to get to know each other. If things went right Linwë would want to marry Legolas of her own free will.  
So they did move to Gondor, they traveled many days just so they could escape their past. They found a home, Linwë made friends and all seemed well. So in the next chapter we will follow the life of this destined-to-be princess.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Thank you soooo much for reading this!!! Bless you all and I promise to get a new chapter up soon! 


End file.
